ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of episodes in Avengers Unleashed
A list of episodes in Avengers Unleashed. Season 1 Episodes 01) “''Thunder War, Part 1: Shattered Warriors''” During a battle with Kang the Conqueror, the Avengers are lured into a trap and teleported into 100 years into the future. On the heroes’ absence, J. Jonah Jameson organizes a new team of “heroes” called the Thunderbolts and, establishing a new order, forbids the vigilance of other heroes, much to the citizens’ secret displeasure. While the Avengers work to battle Kang’s forces and find a way home, Peter Parker continues his activities as Spider-Man in secret while teaming up with his college teacher and ally Hank Pym and fellow college classmate Janet van Dyne / Wasp in finding a way to bring back the Avengers. Taking advantage of the Avengers’ disappearance, Hydra agents led by Arnim Zola plan to create a new Super Soldier Weapon using the DNA of metahumans channeled through a diamond stone. Though the Thunderbolts manage to stop Zola’s plan, the battle results in Peter’s step-cousin Gwen Stacy, who was among the citizens witnessing the weapon’s creation, getting injured and hit by one of the diamond’s scattering shards. As Gwen in given medical attention, Peter angrily vows that Jameson and his Thunderbolts will pay for the incident, although Pym still reminds him of Uncle Ben’s words about Justice over Revenge. Suddenly, Peter and Pym end up discovering an teleportation portal to the Nest of Helios, a Paradise Island ruled by Andrea Carter, the first host of the Light Side of the Phoenix Force, who offers them the mission to help resurrect the Island’s omnipotent guardian entity Light Phoenix in exchange of helping bring back the Avengers and end the Thunderbolts’ tyranny. The two accept and Peter is made a member of the new generation of the Phoenix Corps by a dying elder. As Peter leaves with the Tribe’s messenger Redwing and the Phoenix Corps’ commander Jean Grey to find the new recruits, Gwen is shown recovering from her injuries as the shard which was stuck in her merges with her and her eyes ignite energy light. 02) “''Thunder War, Part 2: The Phoenix Reborn''” While the Avengers work with the Resistance against Kang’s empire to protect their world, Peter, Jean and Redwing go on a journey to find and recruit the chosen members of the Phoenix Corps (Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, Sam Wilson / Falcon, Betty Ross / Red She-Hulk and Inferno / Dante Pertuz). Meanwhile, Gwen awakens to discover that the diamond shard which merged with her has given her the powers of the metahumans Zola’s men captured and trains to make good use of them. At the same time, Mary Jane Watson and Felicia Hardy encounter Mantis, who had left the Thunderbolts after feeling mistreated and hated by them, and invite her to join Spider-Man’s side while teaching her to maneuver the abilities she was unaware of. Right after gathering the chosen recruits, Peter, Queen Andrea and the chosen recruits to the Corps start the focusing ritual in the Nest of Helios and successfully resurrect Light Phoenix, who then flies around in search of her new human host. Meanwhile, the Thunderbolts get a new member with a mysterious hooded young woman only known as the Oracle. Unbeknownst for them, she is actually Mary Jane as a double agent allied to Spider-Man. Furthermore, she is the chosen host of Light Phoenix. 03) “''Thunder War, Part 3: Avengers Reassembled''” Having fully assembled their team (consisting of Wasp, Felicia (on her moniker of Black Cat), Gwen (who had taken the title of White Swan), Mantis and the Phoenix Corps), Spider-Man and Doctor Pym are given by Mary Jane the tech they need to bring back the Avengers as well as footage of Jameson's confession of his part in Kang's plans against the Avengers. Pym is also able to contact Iron Man, who likewise prepares the same device so they can be connected. Spider-Man and Wasp manage to infiltrate the Daily Bugle Communications building and, with the archive footage Mary Jane (disguised as the Oracle) passed to them, they manage to broadcast the truth about J. Jonah Jameson and the Thunderbolts for all New York citizens to see and hear: it was Jameson who allowed Kang to abduct the Avengers to fake his own “heroic deeds” and take control of all, and the Thunderbolts’ leader Citizen V is in reality Captain America’s great adversary Baron Zemo. The Thunderbolts hunt down Spider-Man until they are kept occupied by his teammates. Spider-Man and Doctor Pym reach for the Avengers Tower where they prepare the Time Portal. Learning of the outcome, Kang appears before them in an attempt to stop them until he is held back by Spider-Man and the “Oracle” (who changes to the form and mantle of Phoenix Princess) enough so that Pym can finish the device and bring the Avengers back to the Present. The united heroes defeat Kang, who is then imprisoned into a alternate timeline and entrapped into a endless Time Loop which he cannot get out from, and the Thunderbolts, who are then taken to prison alongside Jameson as Stark’s old friend and former bodyguard Happy Hogan is elected Mayor of New York City. As the world celebrates the return of the Avengers, Mandarin and Leader, who had been previously banished by the Thunderbolts, cross paths with Thanos, who has plans for them. 04) “''Sinister Venom''” Following a fight with Spider-Man's old foes, the Sinister Six, the Avengers battle a Venom Symbiote, which ends up possessing the Six and controlling their bodies. All seems well after they defeat the villains and apparently destroy the Symbiotes, but the Avengers' real problems only begin when a fragment of the Symbiote infiltrates the Avengers Tower, duplicates itself and possesses most of the heroes one by one. Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Black Panther (the only members who are immune to the organisms' influence) and Stark (whose armor is taken over by the Symbiotes) now need to find a way to free their teammates and stop the Symbiotes' rampage. 05) “''The Last Valkyrie''” During a fight with Ulik, the Avengers encounter Tarene Olson, a young girl who proves herself as worthy as Thor of wielding Mjolnir. After learning of her parentage as the descendant of the Valkyrior, a legendary force of female warriors who were killed defending Asgard from Hela long ago, Thor and his Asgardian ally Sif train Tarene on the use of Mjolnir while Spider-Man and Iron Man use a fragment of the Uru metal to forge a Mjolnir-themed weapon for her. The Avengers, however, must also focus their attention on the Destroyer (an ancient living weapon of Asgard), which is unwillingly unleashed by Hank Pym's old rival Darren Cross (who was planning to acquire the “perfect weapon” to ruin Pym Industries' business) and controlled by Loki to attack the humans. By the conclusion of the episode, Spider-Man suggests that the Avengers may start an Academy for young new heroes, to which they agree and start out with Tarene (who now calls herself Midgard Valkyrie) and Mantis as their first students. 06) “''Madness in Space''” After a fight with the Mandarin and the Leader (who return to Earth after being banished by the Thunderbolts), the Avengers discover that the two are involved with the mad schemes of Thanos, who is searching for the Tesseract everywhere across the galaxy. Knowing the risks, Iron Man and Thor infiltrate Thanos' spacecraft, the Sanctuary II, to find out what the Mad Titan is up to and prepare to stop him at any costs. There, they also get to free and team up with Adam Warlock and Kree exile Mar-Vell, who were being held prisoners in the Sanctuary II for Thanos' purposes. Meanwhile, the Avengers work alongside Sam Alexander (a young boy who just became the newest human member of the Nova Corps) and S.W.O.R.D. Units to deal with the Chitauri, who were unleashed by Thanos to collect the most powerful metals of Earth to build his ultimate weapon. 07) “''I'm Only Inhuman''” While the Avengers work with the Inhumans to solve a crisis in Attilan, Spider-Man stays to look after and train Kamala Khan, a young girl and fan of the Avengers (mostly Captain Marvel) who developed her powers due to exposure to a Terrigen cloud unleashed by a mysterious meteorite which crashed in Midtown. Peter must also protect Kamala from Ronan the Accuser, who longs to commit the genocide of Inhumans on Earth in order to protect the Kree Empire from the “Inhuman menace”. At them same time, Stark discovers that Harley Keener and his cousin Ollie Osnick, two young boys from the Parkers' neighborhood in Queens, have donned prototypes of the Iron Spider suit and must look after them as well. 08) “''Mutants vs. Machines''” After a fight against the Horsemen of Apocalypse, the Avengers work with the X-Men to stop corrupt colonel-turned-terrorist William Stryker, who is allied with A.I.M. to inflict the genocide of Mutants. The Avengers are also aware that Stryker will soon push his hatred of Mutants so too far that he will unwillingly unleash Ultron, an Hydra A.I. created decades ago by Arnim Zola who is determined to get his own revenge against all organic life (both humanity and metahumans). At the same time, Hulk is spending time with young mutant Humberto Lopez (also called Reptil), a young Mutant boy who feels neglected by everyone else (even by his parents) due to the Mutants' troubled past with Humanity, and helps him find his place in the world. 09) “''Venomous Vengeance''” During a fight against the Super-Adaptoid (controlled by Tony Stark's business rival Justin Hammer), the Avengers discover that a fragment of the Venom Symbiote (which survived during the heroes' latest battle with it in the Avengers Tower) has bonded with former Daily Bugle reporter Eddie Brock, who is going out for a crime-fighting campaign of his own. But as the Avengers note, much unlike Peter's crusade as Spider-Man which is about Justice, Brock's crusade is about brutal revenge as Brock seeks to end the lives of all men in New York who wronged him, including the Green Goblin, who once gave Brock a “really bad day” to drive him crazy. The Avengers now need to do what they can to stop both Goblin's mad schemes and Venom's vengeful onslaught before their both foes will unwillingly create something worse. 10) “''Project: Ultimate''” After taking over experiments and products from Oscorp, Red Skull and Arnim Zola enlist Dr. Curt Connors' assistance with creating their own version of the Avengers for Hydra. Things go wrong when Ultron takes over their project to begin the creation of the Ultimates, leading the Avengers to jump to action and stop him at any costs. Meanwhile, Peter discovers that Miles Morales, a young boy from his neighborhood, has been bitten by a second lab spider which was created by Spencer Smythe and given his own spider powers and trains him to become a new hero. 11) “''Avengers Academy''” With Humberto Lopez / Reptil, Mantis, Adam Warlock, Sam Alexander / Nova, Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel, Tarene Olson / Midgard Valkyrie, Harley Keener / Iron Spider, Ollie Osnick / Steel Spider and Miles Morales / Kid Arachnid brought together, the Avengers fully start the Avengers Academy and the new young heroes train to follow the Avengers' footsteps as defenders of the world. Of course the Avengers still have bigger issues to settle when Doctor Doom and his forces from Latveria raid the U.S.A. in search of a new super-weapon which is being built in Hammer Industries. The new young heroes must now put what they learned to a test and prove themselves to help their teachers stop Doom's threat. 12) “''A Vision of Life''” Obadiah Stane steals Tony Stark's old A.I. system J.A.R.V.I.S. and uses it to create a new android powered by a mysterious gem of infinite to destroy the Avengers. But the new android, who shares J.A.R.V.I.S.'s mind and loyalty to Stark, instead joins the Avengers, leading Stane to attack the Avengers by himself with his Iron Monger armor, Stryker's Sentinels and the Hulkbusters' technology. Things go beyond Stane's control when Ultron takes over his tech with the purpose of eliminating humanity. The Avengers and their new teammate (nicknamed Vision) work their way to stop the chaos. 13) “''To Infinity...''” The Avengers team up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect Attilan from Thanos, who is intending to commit the genocide of Inhumans because of a threat they impose to his future plans. Having a vision of what Thanos intends to do, Ms. Marvel and Adam Warlock travel in space with the purpose to find the Infinity Gauntlet, the key for Thanos' ultimate goal, and destroy it before the Mad Titan can wield it. 14) “''The Phoenix Lake''” Mary Jane's old rival Ashley Kafka is bonded with the Dark Phoenix entity, who seeks to find her opposite twin Light Phoenix and bond with her and their former host Jean Grey with the purpose to cleanse the world by bringing humanity's extinction. Mary Jane (as Phoenix Princess) must now battle the Dark Phoenix entity and stop her onslaught by any means necessary (even if it means to imprison both the evil entity and its host in oblivion). 15) “''Acts of Evil''” The Avengers discover that Baron Zemo has organized a team consisting of their old foes and formed the Masters of Evil. Green Goblin also becomes part of the team, but on his own invitation. However, even with their combined power, the Masters of Evil prove no match for Captain America's wiles as they will soon discover. 16) “''Sentry 459''” A giant robot was sent by the members of the Kree Empire for one purpose, to destroy life on Earth. As the Avengers work to find a way to stop the robot's onslaught, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Nova work with Mar-Vell and the Guardians of the Galaxy to stop the Supreme Intelligence from his genocidal attempts against Earth and other planets. At the same time, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess get their hands on a M'Krann Crystal shard which was stolen by Ronan and, discovering an artificial intelligence inside it, secretly use it to create their own (and very special) A.I. System Jocasta. 17) “''Claws in Hand''” Black Panther and Falcon team up with Greer Grant / Tigra to apprehend Ulysses Klaw and Erik Killmonger / Golden Jaguar, who are smuggling Vibranium for their own attempts to overthrow Hydra even if it will cost the safety of Wakanda. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Captain Marvel, Iron Man and Hulk work to retrieve Rhino and Sabretooth, who were accidentally transported during a fight over a prototype of the Tesseract into the White Tiger Sanctuary, an island where Tigra's people the Titanian Tigers live since they were banished from Titan by Thanos. The heroes must also work alongside the Titanian Tigers to stop Thanos' exiled adopted daughter Nebula from stealing their sacred artifacts for Ronan the Accuser. 18) “''What Girls Are Made Of''” Phoenix Princess and Captain Marvel team up with the Hulk's cousin She-Hulk to capture Amora the Enchantress, who is planning to form a new alliance with "Midgard's most vile women" for world domination over men. At the same time, Spider-Man meets his old classmate Cindy Moon (whose newly awakened Inhuman DNA had enhanced her Spider powers), who is currently fighting crime as Silk, and her surrogate sister Anya Corazon, who developed her own spider-powers from the same spider which bit Peter and Miles and is currently fighting crime as Spider-Girl. The two new Spider-powered heroines team up with the Avengers to stop the Enchantress' plot. 19) “''Kree-Skrull War, Part 1: Starcrossed Pursuit''” The Avengers must protect Belle Kaplan / Wiccan and Skrull/Kree hybrid Teddy Altman / Hulkling from a pack of Kree mercenaries (led by Ronan the Accuser) and Skrull pirates (led by Super-Skrull) who are starting a war which threatens the only home they have left. 20) “''Kree-Skrull War, Part 2: Battle for Attilan''” Following Ronan and Super-Skrull's warnings respectively, the Avengers must work alongside the Inhuman Royal Family to stop the war between the Skrulls and Kree Empire, which threatens the people of Attilan. At the sametime, Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess work with Hulkling and Wiccan to solve the mystery of the incoming threat which approaches the Skrull home world and the Kree planet. 21) “''Kree-Skrull War, Part 3: The Fate of Two Worlds”'' Convinced by the Avengers and the Inhuman Royal Family, Supreme Intelligence and Veranke chose to put aside their differences and get their Kree and Skrull forces to work together to stop the threat of Galactus, who longs to consume and destroy their planets to sustain his own life force. While the Avengers and the Inhumans battle Galactus' heralds, Spider-Man and Iron Man work to find a way to banish Galactus to a place he cannot be a threat for anyone... and also a place where he can live longer life. 22) “''Savage Kingdom''” Spider-Man, Tigra, Black Cat and Black Panther work alongside White Tiger, Agent Venom, Squirrel Girl and Wolverine to battle Sauron, who is planning to manipulate the animals and dinosaurs in Savage Land to build a new super-weapon which will "devolve" humans to prehistoric level. Things get complicated when Kraven the Hunter and Golden Jaguar also seek for Sauron's weapon for their own (and rather hostile) goals. 23) “''Nightmare in Red''” The Avengers must stop the Red Skull, who is planning to infect nations with a virus which turns its victims into new versions of himself. The virus eventually reaches General Thunderbolt Ross at the same time when he attempts to inject himself with a sample of the Hulk's DNA to frame the Hulk, inadvertently becoming a red-version of the Hulk (dubbed by all as the Red Hulk). While Hulk works to stop the Red Hulk's rampage, the Avengers work to find a cure for the mutated victims and defeat Red Skull. Things go beyond both Skull and Ross' plans when the virus also affects a prototype of the Venom Symbiote and bonds with Skull's agent Cletus Kasady, creating the monstrous Carnage... 24) “''Vengeance is Mine!''” Following the previous episode, the Avengers hold Red Hulk and Red Skull's American agent Dell Rusk under their custody before their paths are crossed by Ghost Rider, who arrives to make Ross and Rusk atone for their sins. The Spirit of Vengeance also reveals to the heroes that Ross and Rusk hold the key to free a innocent young woman from her curse, which was inflicted on her and most of her people in New Mexico by Blackheart. 25) “''Turf War, Part 1: Dark Kingdom''” The Avengers work alongside the Fantastic Four and the New Warriors to rescue the people of Latveria, which had become a darker and more despotic kingdom under Doctor Doom's rule after an attack by Hydra agents. Predicting another war which will threaten Earth, the Avengers work to do what it takes to save the world from possible extinction. 26) “''Turf War, Part 2: A Day Unlike Any Other''” The Avengers and their allies split in two groups: one led by Captain America, one led by Iron Man, so that each can stop the war between Red Skull and Doctor Doom before it begins by battling the two tyrannical factions respectively. Meanwhile, Thor (followed by Sif, Agent Venom and the Guardians of the Galaxy) travels to Titan to confront Loki, who is the mastermind manipulating Doctor Doom and Red Skull into destroying each other so that their war can end all life on Midgard with a prototype of the Tesseract and the aid of the Enchantress. After a fierce battle, Thor defeats Loki and destroys the prototype, causing it to transport Loki, Doom and Skull into an unknown part of the universe. As they enjoy their victory, the Avengers still wonder what happened to the villains. In the end of the episode, Loki, Doom and Skull are shown chained by the Enchantress, whose real loyalty is to Thanos. The episode ends with the Mad Titan claiming to have other user for the three. Season 2 Episodes 01) “''Happy New Year!''” The Avengers are enjoying themselves with a New Year Eve night until Loki, Doctor Doom and Red Skull return with an army of new Chitauri to attack New York City. On the middle of the chaos, the heroes discover that the three villains have been brainwashed by Thanos and the Enchantress and work to find a way to stop their plans before all is lost. 02) “''Under the Sea''” While enjoying their summer vacations at beach, the Avengers Academy trainees meet with Atlantean Princess Namorita, who is visiting the surface world to learn more about the humans' culture. She then requests the Avengers' help in aiding her father and Atlantean king Namor in protecting their people from Attuma, who seeks to overthrow Namor and manipulate the Atlanteans into attacking the surface world. By the end of the episode, Attuma is abducted by the Enchantress and brainwashed by Thanos as his servant, Namorita joins Avengers Academy as a new student and Namor joins the Avengers. 03) “''Maximum Carnage''” Since the Red Skull was taken away by the Enchantress and brainwashed by Thanos as his servant, Hydra had been run by his agent Cletus Kasady, who managed to infect the other agents with samples of the Carnage Symbiote. Just as Kasady plans to attack Manhattan, the Avengers work to stop the incoming chaos. 04) “''Planet Venom''” Attempting to escape the Avengers' custody by piloting one of their Quinjets, Eddie Brock and his Venom symbiote end up accidentally rocketed into Sakaar, where he is forced to compete and fight for the Red King in his gladiatorial arena. Seeing Venom as a threat as big as the Red King's tyranny, Caiera and the Warbound enlist the Avengers and the Fantastic Four for help. 05) “''A Star Crossed''” Shortly after a rampaging Super-Adaptoid is defeated and destroyed by Wiccan, one of its batteries falls in the hands of Captain Marvel's child fan Kit Renner, who ends up having her blood and DNA infused by the battery's energies (which contain a small duplicate of Wiccan's powers) and manifesting the abilities of Superhuman leaping, Star Manipulation and Teleportation Portal Protection which enable her to travel everywhere across not just Earth, but the Galaxy as well. Now acting as the new heroine and adventurer Princess Marvel, she goes for a crime-fighting campaign of her own while also setting out to explore other worlds. But the Avengers need to keep an eye on Kit as she is targeted by Thanos, who is greatly interested in her newly discovered powers and sends the brainwashed Doctor Doom and Attuma to chase after her. 06) “''You're Hired!''” Spider-Man and White Tiger team up with their old college classmates Jessica Jones / Jewel, Luke Cage / Power Man and Danny Rand / Iron Fist to intercept Baron Zemo, who is working with the Hand to acquire an mystic artifact which only the Masters of the Mystic Arts and the K'un-Lun warriors can access to. CIA Agent Everett Ross enlists the Avengers and Doctor Strange for help with the same mission. 07) “''Fight Club''” Hulk and Thor are abducted by alien smugglers working for the Grandmaster, who is competing against Mojo in a game of which their chosen warriors are the pawns. The two work alongside Thor's old rival Hercules and alien robot gladiator Torgo to free themselves from captivity and stop the two alien lords. 08) “''Punished''” While searching for answers about Thanos' plans from Doctor Doom, Spider-Man, Captain America and Iron Man also need to deal with the Punisher, who intends to execute Doom for having tormented the life of a innocent family's patriarch (reminding Punisher of the loss of his own family). Just then, when the Dreadknights, Doom's former bodyguards who were banished for failing to "protect Latveria from the Fantastic Four", return to usurp the throne of Latveria, the Avengers and the Punisher must put aside their differences and work together to prevent disaster. 09) “''Captured''” Black Widow and Mockingbird have been captured by Doctor Doom and only Spider-Man, Falcon, and Hawkeye can save them. Just then, it is soon to be discovered that Doom is still being controlled by Thanos, leading the heroes to act quickly before the Mad Titan may plan to brainwash Black Widow and Mockingbird as well. 10) “''The Other Way''” Despite aware of how risky their choices are, Iron Man and Spider-Man travel to the remains of the Sanctuary I, where they can get their clues about Thanos' plans. The duo must also outwit Thanos' old informant the Other, who (seeking to prove himself superior to the Enchantress as Thanos' right-hand) plans to capture and brainwash the two as the Mad Titans' pawns. And because they can count on only another Titanian to help them in this, their can count on their only back-up: Tigra. By the end of the episode, Tigra encounters a recently destroyed village in Titan and encounters a infant Titanian Tiger, whom she adopts as her own and names him William. 11) “''Fox on the Run''” Mary Jane's friend and former classmate Liz Allan requests hers and her teammates' help in finding Rosy Barsi, a nine-year-old child Liz was supposed to look after and disappeared. At the same time, Spider-Man, Iron Man and Black Widow work to investigate the details about a mysterious Inhuman child (addressed to as a "Werefox") who is currently taking down the super-villains in her list and absorbing their powers to her own will. Along the way, both Peter and Mary Jane soon grow close to discover Rosy's surprising connection to the Werefox and the lengths she will go to in order to rescue her mother, who is a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist being held captive by Madame Hydra. 12) “” TBA... 13) “” TBA... 14) “” TBA... 15) “” TBA... 16) “” TBA... 17) “” TBA... 18) “” TBA... 19) “” TBA... 20) “” TBA... 21) “” TBA... 22) “''Infinity Universe, Part 1: Road to Avenger-Verse''” The Avengers battle the forces of Thanos, who still longs to repair the Infinity Gauntlet and collect the Infinity Stones to inflict his will in the Universe. At the same time, Spider-Man and Vision work to find a way to keep the stones as far away from Thanos as possible. And they may get these answers from one of Spider-Man's strangest, but closest allies: Madame Web. 23) “''Infinity Universe, Part 2: A Power in Time''” Following Madame Web's instructions, the Avengers travel across parallel versions of their world to collect the Tablet of Order and Chaos and connect them with the Infinity Stones. Iron Man and his faction stop in the 2099 reality and team up with the 2099 Avengers to get the Tablet Piece for the Power Stone. Meanwhile, Captain America's faction lands on the Noir universe to get the Tablet piece for the Time Stone. 24) “''Infinity Universe, Part 3: Mind your Souls''” While Captain America and Iron Man's factions search for the tablet pieces for the Power and Time stones, Black Widow's faction travels into the Ultimate reality (where Miles Morales is Spider-Man after Peter Parker's self sacrifice) to get the Tablet piece for the Soul Stone. At the same time, Hawkeye's faction lands on a Dystopian version of New York and team up with the Resistance (led by Spider-Punk) to get the Tablet piece for the Mind Stone. 25) “''Infinity Universe, Part 4: In Real Space''” At the same time the others search for the Tablet pieces for the Infinity Stones, Thor's faction lands on a Medieval version of Earth, where they team up with Medieval versions of themselves to defeat Fin Fang Foom and get the Tablet piece for the Space Stone. At the same time, Hulk's faction lands on a prehistoric version of Earth where they team up with the Savage Avengers to take down high tech smugglers led by William Stryker and get the Tablet piece for the Reality Stone. 26) “''Infinity Universe, Part 5: Multiverse War''” With the Tablet pieces assembled and connected with the Infinity Stones, the Avengers work to venture across the center to the universe where the Tablet will be safe. But they must also gather their closest allies to face the forces of Thanos and the Black Order for one final battle. Category:Episode list Category:Avengers Unleashed Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes